Our Research Resource is well known in this community as a place where high technology research is carried out at the University of Colorado. Administrators of the University and educators from the area request permission to tour the facility. Each tour last approximately 45 minutes and often involve a demonstration of the HVEM itself as well as the computer image processing facility. This year we conducted 12 tours: 3 from the Admissions Office including a group of 28 student from the California Academy of Mathmatics and Science, 3 for science classes at the University of Colorado, and 1 from a biology class outside the University. In addition, our laboratory has been very active with the Hughes Undergraduate Biological Science Education Initiative providing tours for 3 groups of science classes, 2 groups of teachers involved in the summer research internship, and 1 class of science teachers. Our laboratory was also highlighted in a PBS special on Science and Technology to air October, 1995.